Saber Cubs for Diego and Shira
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: The two sabertooths "do it." -complete- -redone-
1. Feline Love And Desserts

It had been some time since Manny, Diego, Sid, and the rest of their frinds had settled in their new home (that Scrat had accidenlty created). Along with defeating captain Gutt and his evil pirates.

Anyway it was night time now, and Peaches was out hangig with her friends. Manny still worrying a bit about his daughter

"They grow up so fast," the mammoth thought

Sid was helping his Granny

"How could you lose them?" Sid asked searching for his grandmas teeth

"Less talking more searching," Granny said

"She lost them almost as fast as Diego looss his coral necklaces," Sid though

And speaking of Diego, he was with his new mate, Shira.

"Isn't it beautiful?" the white saber said to her orange feline mate.

The two cats were on top of that statue of liberty that was a hyrax (those little rodents that Sid can talk to) looking up at the clear night sky

"It's alright," Diego said "But not as beautiful as you,"

"Awww," Shira said. Just then the light from the moon shown on the girl saber. Her little shell ear ring tickling from it

To Diego she looked like some kind of cat angel

"Wow," Diego said seeing how hot he looked just then

"Whoa," Shira said suddenly "Uh...Diego..."

"What?" Diego said

Shira pointed downward

Diego looked down. Only to see that mini-Diego had "_powered up"_

"Oh my..!" Diego said trying to hide his little buddy

Shira giggled at the embarashed feline

"I new you like me but...wow," she said

Diego tried talking his way out of his embarassing moment. Yet just then Shira pounced on him

"Why keep it just to yoursef?" she asked

"Say what?" Diego said

Shira bgan to walk around him all slow and sexy like.

"Lets she what your buddy can really do," she said, getting into position to "_get down" _

"Here kitty kitty," she said

Diego was hypnotized b her sexy self. And just then...

* * *

Scart walked through the cold night dessert. At least now he could make tears and not have them evaporate in the heat.

He was sad that once again, his greatest love, acorns, had been taken from him. Along wit all of Scratlantis. Thanks to his own obession with them.

He walked on, shivering, and thirsty.

Then fell on the ground from exastion

Yet just then he heard someone squeaking.

He looked up.

Then he screamed.

* * *

**Wink wink Digeo and Shira**

**Who or what did Srat see? **

**More l8ter**


	2. Stunts, Girlfriends, Suprises, and Puke

There she was, Scratte.

The girl squirrle held up a tiny hollow rock, she used as a cup and drank the water in said rock cup.

Scart looked up suprised. Both to see his old girlfriend, and water

Scrat asked the squirrle girl how she came to be here

Scartte explained that she saw him when he fell to the core sadly Rudy and Bucks figting knocked her down after her (it was a long fall, and she used her flying squirrle skin to to hit the core so hard and make it spin.)

Well long story short, she somehow managed to find the other half of that acorn Scrat found with the map, which had a copy of said map on it. She traveled to where Scratlantis was (amazingly not getting caught in any trouble Scrat had) yet now was North America.

Scartte pointed to a small oasis, which had a few acorns that didn't get flushed by Scrat

Scrats face lit up at the sight of the acorns and he tried to make a mad dash for them

Only to get hit over the head by Scrattes rock cup. The cup broke

Scratte then dragged K.O'd Scart by his tail.

* * *

The sun rose on a new day, and the two sabers with it

"Wow," Shira said remembering whatthey did last night

"How was I?" Diego asked

"Words would fail to describe it," Shira asked

Just then the white sabers stomach growled.

"Guess all are fun worked up an appetite," She said

"Lets go fetch some fish," Diego said (the other animals, horn deers birds, etc. where very happy they lived near a beach now. They didn't have to worry about Diego eating them.

With that Diego and Shira went to fish, both unaware of the new life now growing in the white saber

* * *

Scrat awoke, only to see he was tied to a rock. Watching Scratte eating acorns

Scart screamed in suffering this inhuman torture

Scartte said it was revenge for breaking her heart, and trying to take her acorn. She fed him the top of the acorn, the nontasty part

* * *

A week later Diego and Shira were with Manny, Sid, and the others

"You ready bro?" Crash asked Eddie. The twin opposums about to do something dangerous and dumb

"I'm not sure," Eddie said

"You sure you want me to do this guys?" Peaches asked

"Oh ya," Crash said

What Crash and Eddie had decided to do was tie their tails together, wrap them around Peaches trunk, then have the mamoth spin then around and lauch them into the sky

This went well, until the opposums landed in a tree.

"I'll get them," Manny said going to save the two

"Sid," Granny said holding some fruit "Chew this fruit for me,"

"I can't believe we didn't find your teeth," Sid said staring to chew

"That's disgusting," Diego commented

"It make me want to..." Shira din't get to finish as just then, she hurled all over Sid

"Ew," everyone said

"Oh my," Shira said "Sid I'm so..." she hurled on him

"Are you okay?" Diego asked

"I think I may have eaten some bad f..."

This time Sid grabbed his Granny and used her as a sheild. Lucky Shira kept it down this time

"But I had some, and I don't feel sick," Diego said

"Hmmm," Ellie said "This looks very familar,"

"How so?" Sid asked putting his granny down. Sadly Shira unloaded the second his grandma heild was gone

"It remindes me of when I told many when I was having Peaches," Ellie said

"Good thing she's not puking on me like you d..." more puke hit Sid

"Shira," Diego said shocked as he remembered their little "_fun time"_

The girl saber also began remember that night

Diego looked down at her mates tummy, and put his paw on it

"Do you think?" Diego began

"Oh congradutaions," Sid said hugging the expecting felines

Shira barfed on Sid more

Just then Manny came back with Crash and Eddie, only to see lots of puke, and happy smiles

"What happened in the five minutes I was gone?" Manny asked confussed

* * *

Scratte was off using the restroom

Leaving Scrat alone, thankfully, with his diet of Acorn tops. He lot weight and was now able to slip out of the vines that held him. And he naddd her nuts

Yet not before she came back and saw what he was doing

Scart ran off with her acorns, Scratte in hot pursuit

* * *

**Any suggestion for Diego and Shira?**

**Scrat and Scratte? **

**More l8ter**


	3. Food and Badgers

Another week or so went by, and now everyone could clearly see Shira was pregnant.

Her belly already starting to buldge a little.

"I knew it," Ellie said once she saw the white saber was starting to show. The mammoth now spent more time with the pregnant feline. Telling her about the best ways to help her pregancy to go smoothly, and telling her about what was going to happen to her over the next few weeks.

Of course their was more going on with Shira then her gut swelling a bit. Shira was getting really hungry, it was a real hassle for Diego to fillher belly, not to mention how many extra little tummies she had in her now.

* * *

"Ugh," Diego said coming back after a fishing trip

"Oh hi Diego," Peaches said "Have you seen Crash and Eddie? I've been looking all over for them,"

Just then Shira came over.

"I smell fish!" the hungry saber said. Her stomach growling loudly

"Um, honey," Diego said noticing something different about is mate "What are those?"

"What?" Shira said

"Those two pink thing daggling out of you mouth,"

"Help us!" Eddie said

"This is awesome!" Crash said

"Oh my!" Peaches cried

Diego grabbed the opposums tails and pulled them out of her mouth

"Ew," Peaches said

"I'm sorry," Shira said "I'm just so hungry now and..."

Diego showed her the fsh

"Fish!" Shira said inhailing basically

"Wow..." Peaches said in awe

"I know," Diego said

* * *

Meanwhile

Scrat and Scratte had been chasing and fighting over acorns all this time.

They were both now near the water of the later named Pacific ocean. They were having a tug of war with acorn

They seemed evenly matched, until a certain badger came out of the water.

"I'm alive!" Gupta said

* * *

**What's next for are two squirrles and badger**

**And are sabers?**

**l8ter **


	4. Aloha Kicks

Gupta crawled onto the shore

"I can't believe I didn't drown," he said "Or eaten whale,"

Scratte looked at Gupta, Gupta looked at her

Just then that "You'll never find..." song from the 3rd moive was heard

"Wow," Gupta said

Scratte smiled hearts in her eyes. They were falling in love

Scrat was confussed by this, but he didn't care. He had his acorn now. Which h thought he'd store away once again.

Sadly, the second he jammed it into the earth, it began to crack again. Lng storyshort, Scrat made the first island of Hawaii.

Scartte and Gupta were upset now that they to were now standed on and island with Scrat, and began to chase him around the island. They were still in love, yet now they were about to love hurting Scrat.

* * *

A week or so later, back with Diego, Shira and the others.

It was night time and everyone was asleep, well that was until Diego felt somethng bumping him

"Huh?" Diego said waking up

The bumping continued

"Shira, can you..."

Yet Diego then saw his mate was asleep

"But if it wasn't her..?"

Diego's little mystery was then solved as he now noticed the bumping was coming from Shiras stomach. His unborn cubs were kicking around inside her

A smile found it's way on Diegos face, he put his paw on her tummy

"Hi cubs," Diego said "I'm your daddy, your mom and I can't wait for you to come out so we can see your beauiful little faces."

"Me either," Shira said awake now

"Shira!" Diego said suprised "On I'm so sorry I didn't mean to,"

"You didn't," Shira said pointing to her gut "They did,"

"They very enerjetic aren't they?" Diego joked

"If only they could wait until morning to be," Shira said

Dthe to sabers went back to feeling their unborn children a bit more. Until Shiras stomach growled again

"Guess they wanted a midnight snack," Shira said

"I'm on it," Diego said going off to get food for his family

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Names and a Roo

A few more days passed

Diego and Shira were visiting their friends

"Wow," Eddie and Cash said feeliing Shiras cubs

"It sure can kick," Crash said

"Or girl," Eddie said "She could have a girl,"

"Or both," Peaches added

"Don't sabers have more than one at a time?" Ellie asked

"Oof," Shira said

"What is it honey?" Diego asked worried

"Bengal can kick hard," Shira said

"Bengal?" Diego asked

"I've been thinking up names for our cubs," Shira said "How's Bengal?"

"Bengal," Diego said having that word roll around in his mind "Not bad,"

"Oh and now ligers bumping around in here," Shira said feeling morekicks

* * *

"Catch anything hun?" Gupta asked Scratte

Scartte shook her head.

The bager, his squirrle mate, and Scrat had finished chasing and beating eachoher up. And where now focused on trying to survive.

Sadly for Scrat this meant planting his acron so it would become a tree

Yet since that would take a while, it was fish for everyone now

Scrat hated the taste of fish. He craved the taste of acorn. Yet Gupta said if he took the acorn, he'd slce him up. So Scrat had to control his nut urge. Which wan't working out to well

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere on Manny, Sid, Diego, and their herds home

"I can't believe I lived through all that," A certain someone said

"Crikey, if I ever see those buggers again I'm gonna cut 'em up somethin good,"

Yes, it was noe other than Raz the prehistoric kangaroo. Former member of the now dead captain Gutt.

Apparently she survived, and ended up washed up on the shore of Manny and the others home. With her pouch still full of plenty of weapons

* * *

**More l8ter**


	6. Raz Has Taste

Shira was getting really lose to her due date now, which, sadly for Diego, meant he had to endure he worse part of his mate pregnancy. Mood swings

"Honey," he said getting some more food for her. "I got some more stuff for you to eat,"

"What took you so long!" the white saber said exploding with anger

"I was only gone for..." Diego began

Just then Shira stared crying

"I'm sorry Diego," she said bawling like a baby "IT's just these mood sings,"

"Uh..." Diego began

"But if I'm having mood swings then that means my pregnacy is going fine right? Yay!" Shira said happily

Diego was very confussed these days.

Yet this moment of confussion was cut short by a screaming Sid, carrying his granny, followed by Crash and Eddie

"Run!" Sid cried "She's coming!"

"What the..?" Just then a lasso made of vines camee out of nowhere and tied up the sloths and opposums

"Got ya mates!" Raz said happily

"Raz?" Shira said suprised

"Aye shela," the prehistoric kangaroo said "Bet ya didn't think I'd be back,"

Raz pulled out to swords made of fish bones

"And boy do I gotta bone to pick with you blokes," she said

Diego got in front of his wife

"Shira run! Go find Manny,"

"Your 11 ton friend can't help ya kitty," Raz said

* * *

Meanwhile

"You beat that monkey captain, yet you lost to that kangarooo girl?" Ellie said

She, Manny, And Peaches were tied up

"Hey that girl's quick," Manny said "Plush she jumps like crazy,"

* * *

Raz and Diego had at it. Claws versus bone swords.

Diego lept up and tired pouncing on the roo. Sadly she gave the feline a powerful kick that lauched to the ground hard. Then lept into the air with her blades to deliver the death blow. Diego barley had enough time to roll out of way. Yet he could escape the tail whip that followed

All Shira could do was watch in horror as her mate got beat and cut up.

"Diego!" she cried

Sadly, and miarculusly Diego was bested by Raz.

"Shira," he said faintly "Run..."

Raz kicked Diego

"Now it's your turn traitor," she said

"No!" Shira begged "Please, I'm pregnant,"

"Oh really mate?" Raz said "Well I guess it's only fitting I take away your family. Like you all took away my crew

Just then, Shiras eyes grew wide with anger, she was having a mood swing.

You know what they say. Hell hath no fury like a womans scron.

Shira roared and attacked

* * *

Back with Scrat and the others

"Come back here!" Gupta said as he and Scratte were on a small ice boat chasing Scrat, the little squirrle swimming away with the acorn

* * *

Back with Raz, Diego, and Shira

Diego's eyes were wide with disbelief

"She...her..you..." he said

"You want some?" Shira said in an overly happy mood swing "Boy is she yummy in my tummy,"

Shira was eating Raz

"Uh..I'm gonna go help Sid and the others," Diego said creeped out

"More for the cubs and me," Shira said with a smile

Diego went away faster just then

* * *

**Shira gives birth in the next chap**

**Any suggestions for Scrat and the others?**

**l8ter **


	7. Tigers and America

A few days had passed now, and it was night time again.

Diego was having adream about his cubs, teacheing them to hunt and fish

* * *

"Wow cubs," Diego said "You did a great job on that hunt,"

"Thanks dad," one of the cubs said

"And I hope we do good in real life on hunts," anotther said

"Huh?" Diego said

"This is a dream daddy," another cub said "But we'll be born in just a few..."

* * *

"AH!" Shira screamed waking up her mate

Diego shot up awake

"Shira what's..?"

He then saw the blood on the ground, which told all he needed to know. Shira's water broke. It was cub time

Shira screamed out in pain

Diego took her paw

"Don't worry Shira," he said "We praticed for this,"

Shira looked at Diego with a face that said "You did this to me!"

"Just breath," Diego said showing her how

Shira did so

"Now...PUSH!" Diego said

Shira cried out once again. Yet when she was done, the mewing of a newborn cub was heard

Diego looked at it. The cub has his orange fur, and Shiras black stripe pattern. Also it was a boy

"My son," Diego thought to himself

Shira screamed some more.

After an hour more of pain and birth, Shira and Diego had four cubs. Two boys, two girls,

The boys looked liked the normal tigers we know of today, the girls, like bengal tigers.

And that's how we got tigers.

* * *

The following day Diego spread the news to his friend and the herd. Of course only his friends came to see the newborn cubs, everyone else was a bit worried about having more preditors around

"Aw," Ellie said seeing the cubs "They look so cute,"

Crash and Eddie went to pet the cubs, sadly this ended with them both getting their tails sucked on

"No, no kids," Diego said freeing the opposums "They don't got milk,"

"What are their names?" Peaches asked

"That's Bengal and Liger," Diego said pointing to the boys

"And these are Kitty and Persa," Shira said

"Well congradulations," Sid said

Sadly a few weeks later, the cubs would start teething. And Sid became their personal chew toy

"Ah! Ouch! No not..! YEAOWWW!"

"Whoa," Granny said seeing Sid in pain "Guess you won't be having kids,"

Diego and Shira taught their kids to fish, of course they still did try eating their friends

"Daddy," Bengal said one day "That horn deer hurt me with his horn,"

"You bit my tail off!" the deer protested

All and all Diego and Shira made good parents.

Until one night, about a year later

"Ugh," Shira said waking up one night

"What's wrong Shira," Diego asked

"My stomach, I feel like..." Diego got hurled on

Shira smiled in embarasment

"Guess the cubs are gonna have little brothers and sisters," Shira said

"Oh boy," Diego thought knowing all the crazyness was going t start all over again.

* * *

Meanwhile, Scratte and Gupta had decided to quit chasing Scrat and settle down. No reason to have the same base desires of hurting him and acorns.

And that's how we got modern day badgers and flying squirrles.

Scrat went on to keep trying to store his nut somewhere, only to have catrophy follow. In the end he helped form the Rocky Mountains, the Grand Canyon, Nigra Falls, and The Old Faithful Gyser.

All the way to 20,000 years later (the present) where he erupted that volcanio on a tropical island.

So remember, we have Scart to thank for making America so great XD

**The End**


End file.
